The Kidnapping
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Fang and Dylan was hired by Jeb to kidnap his own daughter. Not for evil purposes, but for a more personal purpose. Max is the last person to know. Let's just say Max have to make a choice that will probably determine her future. WARNING: SAD ENDING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just realized I'm epicly failing at writing oneshots, and that I'm only good at writing multiple-chapter stories.**

**Disclaimer: I, Aya, hereby accept that, I, Aya, do not own any of the rights to Maximum Ride.**

**Iggy: What's up with the "hereby" thingee-ma-jig?**

**Me: It makes the disclaimer sound more official. Why is it illegal?**

**Max: No, rather, it makes you sound stupid.**

**Fang: I utterly agree.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

The crisp breeze offered Maximum Ride an utterly refreshing peace of mind. She haven't had peace since camp started.

Max let out a breath and slowly stood up. _Well, back to camp, then. _Max thought lazily. Max dusted her faded jeans and covered her dirty-blond hair with her olive green hood. She walked back to camp, taking the crooked rocky trail, with a relaxed aura.

* * *

"Are you sure this is legal?" Fang asked Dylan, his dark hair bobbing side to side as he shook his head. Fang and Dylan were crouched behind a prickly bush, peering over it without letting anyone see them.

Dylan shushed Fang with a raise of a finger. "Ssh! Of course it's legal, Fang. Why would you think it's illegal?" Dylan's overconfidence will someday get him killed. Fang believed so.

Always the blunt one, Fang answered Dylan with sarcasm. "Well, we're waiting for your father's friend's daughter and kidnap her." Fang gave up and sat back on his butt. Fang rested his elbows on his knees and sighed.

Dylan snapped his head at him. "Don't think of this as 'kidnapping'. Think of it as 'taking a girl against her will'. You know?"

Fang just rose his eyebrows at him. Sure, Dylan is handsome and all; but the pulchritudinous guise fail to conceal his stupidity and inadequate vocabulary.

Dylan turned back around and peered again. Suddenly, he stiffened. Fang noticed it and went to his side immediately.

Dr. Hans' friend's daughter came to view. And obviously the daughter's father understated his description. Fang's breath was caught in his throat. He took a sideways glance at Dylan and he seemed starstruck as Fang was.

"Damn. . ." Dylan muttered under his breath.

Fang was fighting the urge to break free from the strong grasp of his self-control. _Get it together, Fang! _Fang thought to himself angrily.

Her name was Maximum Ride. Her father told the two boys that she has dirty-blond hair, but never said that it was wavy and fell freely around her delicate shoulders. Her father never said that she was 5' 7" tall. Never said that she have captivating brown eyes, crowned with long brown lashes. Never said that she have soft pinkish lips. Never said that everything about her was perfect. Never said that she was the same age as Fang and Dylan.

Her father's description was completely lacking. Just said that she have dirty-blond hair and she's tall. Of all things, Dr. Jeb Batchelder understated his own daughter's beauty.

Since today was a windy day, Maximum had her hood up, thereby hiding her precious hair, but failing miserably. She pushed the hood back in irritation and ran both her hands through her hair.

"Ugh! Fuck!" Maximum yelled to the wind.

This brought a raise of an eyebrow from Fang. Dylan was still drooling over Maximum's amazing image. Fang slapped the back of his head and told him to focus.

Dylan snapped at Fang. "How can I focus when she's there?" Good thing he didn't scream or else their covers were blown.

Fang just shook his head at Dylan. Somehow, Maximum's cursing just made her more irresistible. "Cause a distraction."

Dylan looked horrified. "What?" he hissed.

"You're the one who got us into this mess!"

Dylan threw up his hands. "I didn't know Jeb was going to take my suggestion seriously!"

"Can't turn back the time now. Just do it!" Fang practically pushed Dylan and Dylan suddenly felt exposed. Fang motioned for him to get going.

As Max was fumbling to arrange her hair, Dylan went behind her and tapped her left shoulder, even though he was to her right. In reflex, Max turned her head to the left, frowned, then looked the other way. Her eyes widened as she saw Dylan.

Dylan smiled brightly at Max, though Fang knew he's utterly scared. "Hi!"

"Uhh. . . Hi," Max replied, unsure and confused. "Who are you?" Dylan introduced himself and asked for her name. "I'm Max. What are you doing here in the woods?"

Dylan scratched the back of his head and tried to answer. "Ah, well. . . Let's just say I was lost." Again, Dylan smiled. The smiling was getting on Fang's nerves.

Max chuckled. "You? Are you trying to find the road? It's just a mile from here," Max pointed to her right.

Dylan laughed. "No, no. I'm trying to find the camp. Can you show me where it is?"

Fang rolled his eyes. He took out a clean cloth from Dylan's man purse (called a satchel by Dylan) and sprayed one side of the cloth lightly with chloroform and slowly stood up. Careful not to step on any branch or trip over a rock. Fang, always being the silent one, managed to get five feet away from Max, without her noticing him.

Dylan saw Fang over Max's shoulder and tried not to look grateful. Though he liked talking to this beauty right in front of him, he really needed to go pee. He regretted drinking that one liter bottle of Coke on the way here.

"If you want, I'll lead you there. Are you going to join?"

Dylan nodded frantically. "Yeah! I heard from a friend that the camp was a lot of fun."

Max's beautiful face broke into a smile. "Awesome! Come on-" Fang's left arm was around Max and his other hand holding the cloth covered her face. Max was struggling from Fang's grip and tried to scream.

Dylan moved closer and whispered on Max's ear. "We're sorry. . ." Dylan was suddenly on the ground, feeling his broken nose.

Apparently, Max gave Dylan a pretty powerful right jab and broke his nose. Gradually, Max stopped struggling. She started getting heavy and before she can fall on her face, Fang pulled her toward him and they both fell to the ground. Fang slowly removed the cloth off her face. Fang got a sniff of Max; she smelled faintly of pomegranates.

Meanwhile, Dylan was freaking out. "Dude. Dude. Dude, there's a red liquid oozing out of my nose. Dude-"

"It's called blood, Dylan. It keeps you alive. Take her, I'll look at your nose." Fang and Dylan switched holds. Fang took Dylan's man purse and took out another cloth. He went in front of Dylan and pinched his nasal septum.

"Ow!"

Fang ignored his shout and pulled Dylan forward. "Breathe through your mouth."

"How is this going to help-"

With Fang's free hand, Fang opened a water bottle, poured it to the cloth and squeezed the cloth dry. It was pretty wet, so he covered around Dylan's nose. He was still pinching his nose as he covered his nose.

"Dude, I can't breathe-"

"I told you to breathe through your mouth, dumbass."

After five minutes, the bleeding stopped. Fang removed both his hands carefully and told Dylan to sit up. Dylan doesn't look handsome now, with his nose still broken. Fang smirked and seized Dylan's chin.

"What are you-"

With his point finger and middle finger bent, he took the bridge of his nose and snapped to the left.

"SHIT!"

Then to the right.

"MY GOD!"

Fang, satisfied, took the chlroformed-cloth and brought it to Max's face once again because her lashes were fluttering. Fang picked Max up, bridal-style, and told Dylan to start the car.

Dylan, still in pain, went while carressing his was-straight nose. Fang followed behind him, still happy from Dylan's pain.

But the car (a minivan, a disgrace to all men) was gone.

Frustrated, Dylan screamed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THE STINKING VAN?"

"Well, it's definitely not hiding behind that pine tree."

Dylan glared at Fang. "Stop being sarcastic! We need to find that van! How are we going to get back?"

"Did you leave the keys in the ignition?" Fang asked.

"Yes." Dylan started pacing.

"Were the windows open?"

"Yeah."

"Did you lock the car?"

Dylan stopped pacing.

Fang repeated the question. "Dylan, did you?"

"No. . ."

"Problem solved. It's your fault." Fang walked back to the trail, leaving Dylan with his mouth gaping.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Dylan caught up with Fang.

"Look for horses."

Dylan snorted. "Right, as if you can ride one."

Fang just looked at him. "OK, OK! I'll find two horses."

Fifteen minutes later, Max was not yet awake (for which Fang was grateful) and Dylan came back with two horses; one was black, the other brown. Fang took the black one.

"Mount you horse, Dylan. She's riding with you."

Dylan mounted his brown horse and waited for Fang. Fang rose Max and handed him to Dylan. Dylan carefully adjusted Max's unconcious form on the crook of his arm; Max's head was resting on Dylan's right shoulder. Dylan handed Fang his man purse as Fang mounted his own horse.

"Where to now, Fang?"

"Where else?"

"To Jeb's place?"

"No duh, Dylan."

* * *

**A/N: I have recently been a part of Project P.U.L.L. I learned all about it from Phoenix Fanatic. If you are unsure what it is, go to Bookaholic711's profile. I hope you guys will also participate in PULL! See you in two weeks! (During which I'll update the second chapter.) RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess what? I'm typing in my school library again! Ha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

These past two weeks have been the worst two weeks of Max.

She tried to get her wrists unbound. Unfortunately, they were handcuffed. Yes, _handcuffed_. How, Max doesn't know.

She glared until her intense glare almost bore holes on the back of their heads. Max hated them. No, _loathed_.

_Just wait until I get myself un-handcuffed, _she thought furiously. For Max, spending her two weeks kidnapped was the worst that could happen to her summer. Even though those two kidnappers were quite handsome; Max wasn't in the least bit intimidated.

She clenched her jaw. Her throat was drying out and she's almost dehydrated.

"Can I have some water?" Max asked to her blond-haired kidnapper. He twisted on his seat (They're traveling on horseback) and smiled at her. He _is _quite handsome.

"Don't worry. We're close to the stream," He turned around and patted his horse's mane. "FANG!" He yelled to the black-haired kidnapper right in front of them. Max winced.

He didn't turn around. "What?" From what Max knew, her black-haired kidnapper doesn't speak much. Add the fact that he hardly shows any emotion. His face is blank and unreadable. _He'd be a great ninja, _Max thought.

"When can I get off this godforsaken horse?" He patted his horse. "No offense, dude. Fang!"

Max's black-haired kidnapper pulled his reins. The horse was brought to a stop. He turned around and Max almost gasped. If any, the black-haired was more handsome than the blond. But there was an air of danger and mystery all around him.

Max doesn't know if he's smirking or scowling. The guy was ten feet away! His horse trotted closer to them until the horses were nose to nose.

Up close, Max can't decided if he have black eyes or dark brown. And he was definitely smirking. "Dylan, look to your right."

Dylan looked to his right. His bright blue eyes widened. He looked back at Fang. "Dude, I could kiss you."

Fang looked disgusted. "Keep your lips to yourself." At that, Fang dismounted his horse in one smooth move. He found a sturdy tree bark and wrapped the reins around it. Dylan, however, continued to stare at the stream.

Max cleared her throat. Dylan snapped out of his reverie and got down. He tied the reins around a tree next to where Fang's was. He helped Max down and left her to run towards the stream.

She almost fell if it wasn't for Fang's strong arms pulling her up. She murmured her thanks and sat down on one of the tree's bulging roots. Out in the distance, Dylan rolled the legs of his jeans up to his knees. He was splashing cold water on his face and refilling his canister. Fang soon joined him.

Oh, how jealous Max was. If only she wasn't handcuffed that she could drink that fresh stream water. Just thinking about water made her throat all the more drier. She was almost close to tears but she shook her head vigorously.

_Why is this happening to me? What have I done wrong? Am I being punished, God? _She looked up the sky and wondered. Max felt someone beside her. Fang was handing his canister.

Max looked dumbly at him. She gave him a look, as if to say _I'm handcuffed!. _Which she was.

The right corner of his mouth turned up. "Right. Forgot." He turned his dark head over his shoulder and shouted at Dylan.

"Do you have the key?" Fang asked loudly.

Dylan stopped playing with the fresh water. Max moved her head so she could see past Fang's long legs. "No, you may not un-handcuff her!"

"That wasn't what I asked!"

"So? I know what you're going to do!"

Fang smirked apologetically at Max. He dropped next to her and looked at her. Max didn't seem to notice because she was busy staring at the canister he was holding. Amused, Fang waved the canister around. Her eyes were definitely following.

Fang rose his left hand and cupped her chin. Max blinked. He tipped her chin gently and brought the canister up to her lips. Water droplets dribbled down her chin and fell on her lap. Her throat went up and down as she swallowed. She felt more alive because she was hydrated.

The canister was empty, so Fang stood up and went back to the stream. This time, he told Dylan to fill his canister.

Fang's mind was whirling. The girl was pretty. So pretty that he told himself that she was trouble. And his boss's daughter. You do not want to mess with those kinds of girls. He was feeling symphatetic for her because. . .

_Because what? _Fang thought in wonder. He'd never felt sympathetic to anyone, much less to a girl. Dylan handed him his canister and Fang slung it across his chest. He thought lastly, _I bet she's hating every minute with us_.

* * *

And Max was. Just two hours ago, she was dehydrated. Now she's starving to death. And wanted to go to the bathroom.

_Look around_, she thought coldly to herself, _you're in the effin' woods! _The nearest town was still twelve miles away. Max's stomach growled loudly. The sun was setting, and she knew that her butt was sore from sitting all day.

"Can we please eat?" Max whined.

Both horses stopped. Dylan and Fang looked at each other and nodded. _Are they having some kind of telepathic conversation? _

Fang dismounted and so did Dylan. Max was left alone on the horse. _What about me? _As if to answer her mental question, Fang helped her down. Dylan was already off deeper in to the forest.

Max opened her mouth to ask, but Fang answered her unspoken question. "He's finding some edible plants. I'm going to find some rabbit. Stay here."

And where would she go? Nowhere. She was already hungry, she needed to go to the bathroom, and she was red-hot furious. Dylan came back ten minutes later with some berries and other edible fruits.

He laid down a clean cloth, big enough for a blanket, from his bag on the ground. He told Max to sit, which Max happily obeyed. She looked at the fruits hungrily, and for a second she forgot that she was handcuffed. When she remembered, she cursed.

"Shit! Can you please get me off these handcuffs?" Dylan didn't do anything. "Oh, you can't trust me enough to even eat a single berry? Is that it?" Dylan opened his mouth, but Max was not done.

"I'm tired. I'm freakin' tired after sitting in that horse for two weeks! I haven't had a single decent sleep since I woke up two weeks ago! I'm hungry, I'm dehydrated, and I fucking need to go to the bathroom! All I'm only asking you is to get this torture device off my wrists so I can eat. But you won't!"

Dylan looked at her in an I'm-sorry way. "I can't. We can't let you get hurt. Besides, I never wanted this to happen."

Max glared. "Oh, believe me, I feel the same way," Max said sarcastically. "I was having a great summer until you kidnapped me. Why do you have to kidnap me? What did I ever do to you?" Then, something broke inside her.

Before the tears could escape her eyes, Fang came back. "You should really get that thing off her, Dylan." Fang was holding several chunks of rabbit meat, already skewered in sticks. He laid it down on the cloth, away from the berries.

He took a small piece of steel and a flint out of his back pocket. He gathered a bunch of small branches and made a fire using the steel and flint. The sun already set and the moon was rising up to conquer the dark skies.

The warm fire was going and he roasted the chunks of meat over the fire. Within the minutes, the pieces of meat were cooked and Dylan haven't decided yet. Fang demanded the key from him but he wouldn't give it.

So that's how Fang ended up helping Max eat her very decent dinner in two weeks. After that, Fang and Dylan talked. Or screamed at each other. Max didn't know how loud their voices were until that time.

Fang won the argument and took the key from Dylan. He bent down on one knee and told Max to turned around. Max reluctantly did, and she heard the sound of the handcuffs unlocking.

"Don't make me regret this," Fang whispered on her ear. The handcuffs were off her wrists and Max rubbed them. He helped her up and pushed her to the forest. Max stumbled and Fang waved for her to go further.

Max still can not believe the handcuffs were off her. Then, it dawned on her. She's free! She ran deeper to the forest. She wanted to laugh in excitement, but she didn't want to risk it. When she thought it was safe, she laughed and laughed and almost danced.

But then, a hand clamped on her mouth and she screamed. She was being carried back to where she came. Someone tied a handkerchief around her mouth that prevented her from screaming.

"I knew I would it regret it," said a familiar deep voice. Fang slung her over his shoulder and Max punched his back. When it was useless, she stopped. She just wanted to back to her camp.

When they were yards away from the clearing, Fang put her down and Max won't meet his eyes. She knew he was angry. She let him down.

He sighed heavily. "We're going back there, as if you didn't attempt run away. Got it?" Max nodded weakly. She untied the cloth around her mouth and handed it back to him.

Fang walked away and sat next to Dylan. Max also came back and settled away from them. She lied down on the ground, used her arm as her pillow, and fell asleep.

Her last thought was: _But I never got to pee._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: RnR? (I know I'm late on updating!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What are you guys doing for fun this Winter Break? It's not my Winter Break yet, because I have Finals next week! Hooray!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

They have been traveling for more than a month now. Max have been getting fond of them. At least, learned that they do not mean any harm to her and they are not bad guys. Bad, as in I-commit-crimes bad.

According to Fang, they will reach Max's father's house in less than two days. Which was a bad news to Max. She would rather get eaten by a ten-foot-tall bear than go back to that hell of a house. That was the main reason why she created the camp in the first place.

Just three days ago, Dylan and Fang asked about her camp. They were particularly curious about it. They thought Max - because of her personality - was not the kind of girl who would waste her summer in a summer camp. Somehow, Max took that as a compliment.

Max created that camp to get away from her father in the summer of her freshman year. Though Max gets good grades, her father wanted more from her. Jeb wanted Max to continue on the legacy her started by taking genetics classes. Max would not, however, end up as a freak geneticist. Not only does she find the job boring, but the wasteful use of life as well. Under no circumstances was she ever going to do it as her living.

When Max got the idea of starting a camp, she assumed only five people are going. But at the starting day of her camp, about twenty kids, ages 6 to 12, signed up. Max was really surprised. And impressed with herself.

Her camp was not an ordinary camp where you build camp fires, sit around it, and share ghost stories. No, her camp was what the kids described "totally awesome." It was her very first time setting up a camp and she was really nervous. She didn't know how to control 24 little children. But the children were different. They were staring at her, as if waiting. One little girl, about six years old, suggested that she should teach some kids how to swim.

Half of them were thrilled. And suddenly, it all came to her. She made a list of activities the children can do. And for the next three weeks, there were different schedules for every day. Early in the morning, she would play a song to wake the children up. Of course they were all groggy, so she would blow a conch (she got it from her mother when she was 10) to wake them up more.

By then, the kids were fully awake and ready to eat. Max had to admit, she was the worst cook in the world. So she had the help of five eight-year-old girls to help her with the meals. After breakfast, the kids were broken up in groups based on their turfs. One might be doing the cleaning. One group might be playing soccer or basketball or volleyball. One group might be being taught by Max how to swim, climb a tree, or just touring the woods. One might be just reading books or team building.

All in all, her camp was a place where kids had the freedom to do anything. Without electronics, of course. The second year of her camp, the camp doubled and kids ages 11 to 14 joined. The third, from the original number of 24, the number of kids increased again. This time, she got her friends - J.J., Lissa, Brigid, and Tess - and her sister Ella to help her. They were thrilled.

To her, the camp was her life. Noone can take it away from her. And Jeb just did. He hated him at the moment.

The golden orb of light was beginning to set. Max was getting weary of riding a horse, her eyes closing.

"We'll camp here," announced Fang. Max did not want to get off because she didn't want to. She rested her head on her horse's mane (they "borrowed" a horse for her to use two weeks ago) and closed her eyes.

Someone was nudging her foot, that's why sleep won't come. "What?" she asked groggily. The nudging just continued. She turned her foot away, but the nudging came back.

Furious, she opened her eyes and glared at Fang. "Why won't you leave me alone? I'm trying to sleep over here!"

He blinked. Max could see amusement in his eyes, though he won't smile. "Suit yourself," he said then walked away to help Dylan with their cots. Max was tempted, but didn't move.

She turned her head the other way and slept.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she was on the ground. She was so surprised that when she sat up, she got a head rush.

She found that the two boys were staring at her. "Who the hell brought me down from my horse?" she said threateningly and also glaring at them at the same time.

The boys widened their eyes and blinked a few times. Then their shoulders lurched. Both boys turned their heads away with their shoulders still shaking. It took about ten seconds for Max to realize that they were laughing at her.

Anger suddenly surged through her veins. She felt like strangling and kicking them.

She stood up and walked towards Fang and Dylan. They stopped laughing. Dylan was grinning. Fang was trying to conceal the obvious smirk on his face.

She sat on her knees and looked at the two boys. She tilted her head, as if she was studying a very interesting specimen. They rose their eyebrows at her.

"You stink."

Their smiles faded away and the two boys scowled. It was Max's turn to grin. She turned away, while grabbing Fang's canister. She knelt in front of the small stream and washed her face. She drank the freshwater and sighed in content.

As she turned around, she saw Dylan sniffing his armpits. Max burst out laughing so hard that she doubled over. Fang's canister fell to the ground, and so does she. Dylan looked up, his face red in embarrassment.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and slowly stood up. She tossed Fang his canister. Max faced Dylan, while keeping a straight face.

"So, what did it smell?"

"What smelled what?" Though Dylan was acting as if he wasn't smelling his underarms just a minute ago, his handsome, red face said the truth.

Max lightly punched his right shoulder. "You made my day. Oh and, the stream is all yours. I think Fang has soap in his bag. Rub it vigorously." She patted Dylan's filthy blond hair and walked towards her horse.

She didn't realize she was humming until Fang breathed down her neck.

"HOLY SHIT!" Her hand went up to her neck and jumped a foot in the air. She saw Fang looking down at her. "What the hell? Don't do that!"

"Do what? Breathing?" Because of Fang's indecipherable handsome face, Max misinterpreted it as sarcasm.

"Ha-ha," she shook her head and continued to pull on the reins of her horse.

"You're cheery this morning," Fang pointed out, as he tied his bag around his horse's neck.

Max smiled. "That's because of Dylan's unique 'inspection' of the human body."

Fang snorted. Dylan, however, was offended. "I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO!" Max chuckled. She turned to Fang. "I'm hungry. Where's my food?"

Fang smirked. He tossed her an apple. Max caught it and stared at it for a while. "Where the hell did you get this?"

"Just eat it."

"No, seriously. There aren't any apple trees here, so I'm wondering where you got this," she held up the apple to his face.

Fang pulled back his face. He looked almost offended. Well, "almost" because his face was still unreadable. Max stubbornly believed he was offended.

"It's not poisoned."

Max sniffed it. Nothing. "Okay. Where did you get it?" Fang grabbed the apple and took a bite. He handed it back to Max and looked at her, as if to say "See?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Max swung her leg over the horse and bit on the apple.

"I got it when I got your horse." Fang didn't say anything else, but yelled at Dylan that they have to go. Dylan came running to his horse, his satchel over his shoulder.

"How far are we?" Dylan asked Fang, a little breathlessly.

"About a mile."

Dylan looked as if he wanted to throttle Fang. "And we didn't continue yesterday because?"

"I wanted to."

Dylan threw up his hands in frustration. "I could've slept in a bed! A well-made bed." He glared at Fang and clenched his jaw.

"Stop being Ms. Sassy Pants. Let's go."

Fang rode his horse forward; he was five meters ahead of Dylan and Max. Max smacked Dylan's shoulder.

"OW!"

"Let's go, Ms. Sassy Pants."

"I AM NOT MS. SASSY PANTS!"

Ahead of them, Fang burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N: This should've been updated last week(?) But it's here! See you again next time! RnR? I'll update on Just Another Year tomorrow. Hopefully. Sorry, by the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Holidays! (This is the third time I said those words. It's getting old.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

As Max looked out the window of her bedroom window, she witnessed the neighborhood as they rushed to get prepared for Christmas.

_It's tomorrow, that's why_, she thought, with a sudden sadness inside her chest. With her right hand, she leaned on the window. She missed her mother and little siblings.

When Max and her kidnappers arrived two weeks ago, Max hoped for her dad to be enraged or furious, his shotgun aimed at Dylan and Fang. But no.

Jeb Batchelder hugged his eldest daughter, kissed her forehead, and thanked Dylan and Fang. Max was the one who got enraged. How can a girl's own father thank two kidnappers? Jeb, oblivious to his own daughter's anger, profusely thanked Dylan and Fang. Fang and Dylan nodded and left the two relatives.

It was an awkward two weeks. Jeb tried to connect with his daughter, but was epicly failing because Max wouldn't cooperate. Besides that, she rarely saw Fang.

Max's eyebrows scrunched together. _Why am I thinking about him? _she thought angrily. True, Fang was an unforgettable young man. He has an unforgettable face. And Max can't forget the times where Fang helped her when Dylan won't.

_What is he doing right now? _she wondered and sighed.

If anything, Max would like to see Fang again. With that annoying smirk on his handsome face and that mocking spark in his dark eyes whenever he looks at Max.

Oh, yes. Max missed him. Too bad she's very stubborn to admit it.

* * *

Jeb called for his daughter, who spent more time in her own room than with him. He sadly admitted that he and his own daughter never really connected. But he persisted to learn everything there is to know about his daughter.

His cellphone vibrated on his pocket. He took it out and smiled. He knew he could always count on Fang. The message said:

_On our way. Dylan's coming in five. Need anything else, Jeb?_

Jeb saw Fang as his own son, though he already have one. Still, Jeb took Fang under his wing when he was just 5. He was an orphan and was begging for money at his door. Fang was bone-thin, dirt covered every inch of his skin. His dark hair long and filthy. His clothes were colored with dust. He was utterly disgusting. But when Jeb looked at his eyes, Jeb saw courage. Not desperation. Fang was clean and well-fed seconds later.

Since Max grew up with her mother, she never saw Fang. Even if she visited, she wouldn't have seen Fang because he was staying in one of Jeb's small cabins in the woods. There, Fang learned about survival and grew to the man he was today.

Jeb was utterly proud of him, though he rarely said so because Fang wasn't the kind of guy who takes praises easily. He's the kind who keeps to himself.

Five minutes later, Dylan arrived, beaming. Jeb shook his hand. In Jeb's opinion, Dylan was too cheery and too optimistic. The opposite of Fang.

Just minutes after Dylan arrived, Jeb heard a car door open and close. Before the people on the other side of the front door can ring the bell, Jeb opened the door and ushered the guests in.

"Valencia, Ella, Ari, come in."

"Hi, Jeb," all three, in unison, replied. Fang, behind them, took their coats and hung them inside the coat closet. Fang stood away from the relatives. Dylan came to stand beside him.

"You look good in a suit," Dylan commented on Fang's attire. Fang glared a hole on Dylan's head. Dylan flashed his teeth. Fang felt like slapping him.

Ella, the dark-haired girl who is Max's half-sister, asked Jeb where Max was. Jeb pointed upwards. Ella smiled warmly and went upstairs. _Unlike her sister, who is so cold, _Fang noted in his head.

Ari, the blond boy who is Max's half-brother, helped himself to lie down on the couch in the living room. Valencia and Jeb went to Jeb's office to talk.

Once the guests were gone, Fang sagged his shoulders. It has been a long time since he wore a suit. He always felt the same way: hot, itchy, and irritated. Dylan asked Fang if he had seen Max. Fang shook his head no.

He turned his head away to hide his face from Dylan. Though he hated to admit, he couldn't seem to take his mind off Max. He kept remembering her warm brown eyes and sarcastic smile. Dylan finally walked away and went towards the living room with Ari.

Fang's dark head snapped up to the stairs. He heard laughs and heels clicking on hardwood floor.

"Come on, Max. Come. . . ON!" Fang watched as Ella pulled on Max's arm and dragged her out of her room. Max used the railing as her anchor, but Ella was stronger. When Ella let go of Max's arm, Max almost lost her balance, but thanks to the railing, she held on.

"You could have killed me!" Max scolded Ella. Ella just beamed. Ella grabbed Max's arm and they descended downstairs.

Fang's breath was caught at the back of his throat. He wasn't prepare for the vision that descended the stairs.

While Max was oblivious to Fang, Fang was busy trying to breathe. Max was wearing a simple black cocktail dress with puffy sleeves. Yet, it made such a huge impact on Fang that his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

Fang was trying to look away, but obviously can't. When Max had the feeling she was being watched, she turned her head and saw Fang. She could feel her face heating up. All Max wanted to do was to run down the stairs and hug Fang. _What the heck am I thinking? _she scolded herself.

"Hey," she said, her eyes fixed on top of his head because she can't bring herself to look at his dark eyes.

Fang just nodded. Typical. Fang hid his hands behind his back because all he wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her. _What the hell? _he thought. _Leave! She's trouble!_

Ella noticed the awkward atmosphere and decided the lovebirds wanted to be alone. She slipped behind Max and went to the living room with her step-brother Ari.

"Merry Christmas," Max said and smiled.

Fang smirked. "It's not yet Christmas." The tense atmosphere eased a bit.

Max dismissed Fang's reply. "Oh, you get what I mean. What are you doing here?"

Fang waited 30 seconds to reply. "Your dad told me to." Fang gripped his hands hard. They were shaking.

"Oh. Are you staying for dinner?" Max secretly wanted him to.

Fang nodded. He walked away because Jeb called for him, but not before saying, "You look beautiful tonight."

Max's brown eyes widened. Her skn tingled from her neck to her cheeks. Her pink cheeks now turned red.

* * *

Christmas dinner was cheery because the boys were playing with their food and Max laughed at them. She was also happy because her mother and siblings were here, and her mother brought her homemade cookies that Max oh so loved dearly.

After dinner, Jeb and Valencia went to Jeb's office again. That left the kids to their own.

Dylan nudged Fang to the grand piano. Fang glared at Dylan. "Come on, Fang," Dylan taunted. Fang shook his head. Dylan practically shoved Fang on the seat in front the piano. Fang wanted to break Dylan's little neck.

Dylan stuck out his tongue and sat down on top of the piano. "Fang, play 'All I Want For Christmas'," Dylan cleared his throat.

"When hell freezes over," Fang replied between clenched teeth.

Dylan ruffled Fang's dark hair, even though it was already messy in the first place. "You're such a scrooge. Just play the song. It's Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas."

"You're being crap and critical. Just play the freakin' song because I'm feeling the Christmas cheer."

Fang smirked. "You're horrible singer."

Dylan's blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "Maybe they'll have a different opinion." He motioned his blond head at Ella, Max, and Ari who were seated at the sofa just a few feet away from the piano.

Dylan once again cleared his throat and started singing, as soon as Fang played the first note.

What happened afterwards was world pandemonium. As soon as Dylan sang the first sentence, his audience wanted to die before their ears fall off their heads.

"DYLAN!"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

"WHAT IDIOT WOULD DESTROY SUCH AN INNOCENT CHRISTMAS SONG?"

Dylan was offended at the last sentence. He was even more depressed when he realized that Max said that. His blond head hung low and Fang just patted his shoulder, awkwardly.

"Thanks, dude. At least you didn't call me an idiot," Dylan said, while faux-crying.

Max grinned and walked over to Dylan. She knelt in front of him and patted his knee. Dylan looked up and pulled back because her face was inches away from him. His face flushed and he turned his face away from Max.

"Hey, idiot," Max smiled at what she assumed was Dylan's embarrassment. "I'm sorry. But you definitely made my day." Dylan turned his head when Max pulled away.

Max was a gorgeous girl, yet one could see that she liked Fang more at the way her brown eyes twinkled at his direction. Dylan obviously noticed, but was not going to be left alone. He was determined to make Max like him too.

Fang didn't notice, for he stubbornly refused to admit that Max liked him, that he had feelings for her. He imprinted on his mind that Max is his boss's daughter and that she's trouble.

For Max, Dylan was just a friend. And Fang. . . Fang was a Rubik's cube. Complicated and mind-boggling. And the feelings he was making her feel. It was an impossible code she can't crack.

How was she going to survive Christmas with Fang just few feet away from her?

* * *

**A/N: Feliz Navidad! :D RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5: Max

**A/N: Happy New Year minna! Now, you guys probably already know that I ended Just Another Year a week ago. You might be wondering when I'm going to end Another. I planned to finish that last week too, but I had a mental block and didn't. I'm still thinking of ideas on how to end the story. (There's gonna be a sequel for that one.) Probably Saturday?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Max POV**

This is hard. What's a word that is harder than "hard"? Know one?

Ugh... What am I asking? It's not like you're some psychic or anything.

I'm confusing you, aren't I? Well, I'm confused too! I'm sorry for being a human being!

Crap. I should shut up now. But I can't. Since I want to say it. But I can't. What was the word by George Orwell? _Doublethink_. Yeah, I'm doublethinking right now.

Where should I start? It's rather short story anyway.

If only life was a straight road... But it isn't. It's crooked and bumpy and just plain stupid. You'll always gonna have ups and downs. You'll always gonna have problems. The solutions for those, well, they're all hidden. It's your job to find them.

I'm just gonna say this in advance. I'm not a very patient person. My parents sure are. I don't know how the heck did I become so impatient. What I really want right now is to find the solution for my problem.

Now, life, if you're reading this, TELL ME WHERE THE SOLUTION IS! I can't take it anymore! One problem just leads to another. I want my life to be perfectly straight; no more bumpy curves and winding lanes.

I'm not a critical person. When I have a problem, I usually have the solution right away. I know how to solve it. I straighten it out the moment the problem pops out. Like a zit.

But there's just something new to this problem. It's... I can't crack it. I can't solve it. It's confusing and downright annoying. Like a riddle. I'd rather solve a riddle than the one I have right now!

The problem is... Yes, it's a guy problem. Typical, huh? I'm guessing it is. Most teenage girls have them nowadays, right? I never had guy problems. Probably because I pretty much stayed away from guys since I hit puberty.

I'm not old-fashioned. I don't believe guys have cooties. Guys are stuffed toys to me. They're cute, sure. But stuffed toys are also inanimate. Their only use is to make you happy. Most of the girls I see are bawling, crying over a break-up. Stuffed toys can never love you back nor will they stay with you forever. You're bound to let them go. Because nothing, not even a relationship, lasts forever.

Love, in my opinion, is a photograph. You know how photographs show scenes? You treasure those; you can't forget about them. Yet, a photograph is also two-dimensional. You can only see and touch it, but you can never _feel _it. It's singular. The feelings don't reach the other side; it just stays there, trapped.

I'm a person who only believes in reality. I only believe on what's _real_. I don't fantasize.

So why, why am I fantasazing a future with Fang right beside me?

* * *

Damn that gorgeous boy. Damn him and his life!

I punch the invisible air, trying to control myself. But I'm unable to. It's just so damn hard to maintain a non-caring facade.

Just now, I saw Fang on a black horse, sitting on top of the horse's back without a saddle and without a shirt. Since his back was to me, I got a perfect view of his lean and well-muscled back. His sweat trickled down his back, and let me tell you, it _glistened. _I felt like squirming. I shouldn't have decided to get the room with the backyard view!

Let me curse him one more time. DAMN HIM!

The urge to look out the window again is overwhelming. It's almost as if my hands have their own brain, and my own brain has no control over them.

I pinch my skin, hard enough so I can feel the pain burn my skin.

I need to get my head off Fang.

BUT IT'S SO DAMN HARD!

* * *

All I want to do right now is to smack Dylan's face with the cast-iron pan I'm currently washing.

He's going on and on about Hollywood that it's making me want to shrink to the size of a grain and grind myself in a grinder. I'm not even interested in celebrities or fame!

I shut the water. He, shockingly, shuts up. I turn around and give him the Evil Eye. Dylan takes a step back.

"Dylan," I say in a calm tone. "I'm telling you right now. I am not interested in Snooki's fetish for orange complexion and hair whose bump has to be higher than any of Ella's heels. Frankly, I think she's being an Oompah-Loompah Barbie."

Dylan swallows, his Adam's apple rolls up and down.

"Go."

And off he goes! I breathe out a sigh of relief and continue washing the pans.

I'm wiping the last one when I hear footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I say, "Dylan, one more word about Taylor Swift's habit of dating older men and I'm gonna slap with you with this aluminum lid."

"Got it."

I stop wiping. The one who answered me didn't have Dylan's cheery, happy-go-lucky voice. Rather, the voice was mysterious with a hint of amusement.

I turn around and see Fang, his shoulder leaning against the doorway. That one-sided grin that's plastered on his face should be banned on this planet. My stomach goes all fluttery and I glare at him.

His grin only deepens. He leaves his post and sit on top of the counter beside the stove. "Dylan bored you with Hollywood stories?"

I nod and put back the pan. "So, what are you doing here?"

He raises one dark brow. I'm jealous that I can't even do that. "I'm not allowed to come here?"

"That's not what I meant." My stupid heart is actually pounding! I stare at the cabinet behind him.

"I just spent the entire afternoon taking care of horses and I stink."

He's right. The atmosphere inside the kitchen has a slight smell of horse scent and a little of Fang's sweat. "You're right. I'm actually breathing it in." I point at the door, meaning he has to leave.

Fang chuckles low in his breath. "A beautiful girl just insulted me." _Beautiful_? He called me _beautiful_? SHUT IT, MAX!

"Want to hear some more?"

"No, thanks. I want my ego intact, rather than tattered to pieces."

I laugh. "Maybe if you take a shower now I might be able to come up with some compliments?" I suggest.

He reaches out and ruffles my hair. "And here I thought you don't give compliments."

I take three steps away from him. His ruffling my hair is... "I don't. And besides, it's so much easier to insult you and make little stabs through your devil-may-care ego."

He chuckles again. Fang never laughs. He just chuckle. "Fine. A shower might actually save my life."

I laugh as he turns to leave the kitchen. He stops and turns around. "Hey."

"What?" My laugh diffuses to a smile.

"Nothing." He walks away, and I'm even more confused.

* * *

"I got your message. What do you want, Jeb?" I demand, as I sit down on one of the plush seats in front of his wooden desk.

Jeb plays with his moustache and looks at me. "Max, do you want to know why you were kidnapped?"

That's an easy question with an easy answer. "No shit, Jeb." I cross my arms across my chest.

I've always wondered why I was kidnapped. Who would do that to me? It's not like I have some enemies. Oh, wait. Ignore I said that. I've made some in the past.

"So? Are you going to tell me?" My patience is getting thinner by the second.

"I sent them."

I abruptly stand up. "WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: By the way, you guys might have noticed that one line in Just Another Year. "'Your command is my wish.'"? Yeah, that wasn't wrong. I intended it to be that way. RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6: Fang

**A/N: So. . . What's up, guys?**

**Iggy: Shut up. You're making the whole moment even awkward-er.**

**Me: You and your grammatically failing mouth. Don't you know that I'm trying to ask for forgiveness?**

**Iggy: Why do you even need it? It's not like there's someone out there who is willing to forgive you for not updating for almost a month.**

**Me: Shut. Up. No cookies for you.**

**Iggy: You made cookies?**

**Me Uh, duh? Why do you think I locked Max in my closet?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Fang POV

**2/18/2011**

Y'all. Read. Carefully. For. What. I. Have. To. Type.

Are you carefully reading? Yes? I'll take your non-reply as a yes.

I AM SUFFERING FROM A PSYCHOLOGICAL DISORDER CALLED "PANDEMONIUM." ALSO KNOWN AS "CONFUSION."

Where should I start? In the beginning? Nah. Too stupid. Yesterday? No, too recent. How about two months ago? Yeah, that should be it.

See, two months ago, I agreed to "kidnap" my friend's dad's friend's daughter (I know it's complicated. Bear with me.) I imagined her being snooty, ugly, super annoying, and plastic. Not literally, figuratively. I knew I was being prejudiced; I didn't care. Because I was being paid.

I was not prepared when I saw her. She. . . Well, I'll just summarize her in three words: the perfect girl. I'll leave it to you guys whether or not my words are positive.

She has medium-length dirty blond hair. Kind of wavy, kind of not. Her eyes are the warmest brown you could ever see. Long lashes. And the pinkest, kissable lips in the whole world. She's. . . five-eight? Five-nine in height? Not sure. I would say she's not _that _curvy. I mean, she has curves. But not that. . . You know. Anyway, her name is Maximum Ride.

I was not looking forward to being her kidnapper. Because all those weeks I had to babysit her were not my favorite.

Well, duh. I'm a teenager. Specifically, an eighteen-year-old made of raging testosterone hormones. Of course I had certain _reaction _to Max. Know what I'm talking about?

Even though I've been living with her for the past month, I still feel awkward around her. I'm sure she feels the same way. This is the part where it's confusing. I have this _thing _inside me that keeps on saying I have to see Max. So when I see her, all I want is to get away. And when I'm away, I want to be beside her. Isn't it confusing?

What am I doing? I'm losing my mind. I shouldn't be doing this. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE. Crap. It's useless. Sigh.

WHY AM I ACTING THIS WAY? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING AN DEEP EMOTIONAL FIT IN THE CORNER OF MY ROOM! Not that I'm emo. Just saying. I'm not emo.

Oh, crap. I'm hearing footsteps outside my door. Be back a sec.

* * *

There's no point in telling you I'm back because I'm already typing and you're already reading. And no, I am not telling you where I've been or what I've just done because I am not the kind of guy who talks a lot.

Yeah, that's right. I'm Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome just without the physical and emotional ability to talk. I'm almost perfect, aren't I? Not to sound arrogant and egoistic, but that's how people see me. And I don't appreciate it.

You know what? I feel myself changing ever since Max came to my life. I have never complained about food before. Now, everytime Dylan cooks, all I want to do is puke and die, and if possible, take Dylan with me to Heaven so he won't be able to destroy the taste buds of innocent citizens. Yes, I have feelings too. Just because I don't give off emotions doesn't make me heartless and emotionless.

Back on the topic. Not only did she turn me into a violently complaining individual, she also made me do certain things I was _forced _to do, i.e. help her with her chores. I have chores and she have her own. I do not do other people's chores. I only tolerated Max because, well, she's Max. She's different.

Someone's knocking in my door. Let me get it first and I'll resume to talking about how I'm becoming an alien in my cold, dark world.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Fang opens his door and almost faints because Max is standing in the other side. He blinks many times and appears calm.

Max shifts uncomfortably on her feet, while fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt. Fang breaks the silence, as he lets Max in. He shuts his laptop and comments, "Nice oranges."

Max looks confused and looks down. "Shut up."

Fang smirks. "No, really. It's cute." He crosses his arms and sits in the corner of his desk. "What's up?"

Max scratches her head. Fang's dark eyes roam Max's figure up and down. He smiles when he sees her Snoopy shirt. "Can I. . .?" He arches a brow, letting her continue. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

It's not what he thought she would say. "What for?"

Max exhales and Fang gets the feeling that she's annoyed. He smirks again. "Because, Fang, I want. . . No, _need_ to type something." When Fang doesn't answer, she stomps her foot. Fang chuckles inwardly.

"Type what?"

Max's brown eyes glare at Fang and she clenches her jaw. "Do I have to explain everything to you?" Since Fang is trying to make her angry, he shrugs. She lets out an irritated breath. "Can I borrow it?" Max taps her foot impatiently.

Fang turns his gaze on his laptop then back to her. "Nope." Max's jaw falls. Then she almost loses it. She closes her eyes and lets out a breath.

"You know what? Never mind!" She stomps away and slams his door. Fang continues to grin and follows Max out the hallway.

"Hey," he calls out. Fang hides his hands deep in his pockets and waits for Max to turn around.

Max turns and glares. "What? Are you going to deny me sleep now?" Fang couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You are. And I was kidding. You can use my laptop."

Max's gaze softens. "Why didn't you just say so?" she demands.

He shrugs. "I wanted to see how you're like if you don't get what you want."

The glare comes back. "Oh? So I'm just a guinea pig then? FYI, I don't need your laptop anymore."

He shrugs again. "Suit yourself," he says, then walks away.

"WAIT!" Max shouts and grabs Fang's arm. It's a mistake for Fang to look down because the first he sees is her mouth. His face turns red and looks away.

"Hm?"

"Can I still use it?"

Fang shakes his head. "I don't get you."

Max shrugs. "Eh. No one gets me, anyway. Except you. You always seem to know what I'm going to do next."

Fang smirks at her. "Hey, that's me. The people-getter." Fang means for her to smile but she doesn't.

"Don't ever say that. It sounds weird and make you sound like criminal. I mean, say it again! It's wrong!" At that, Max laughs.

Fang opens the door of his room and lets her in. "What are you typing, by the way?" He plops on his chair and saves the document he was typing. He unplugs his laptop and gives it to Max.

"A contract," she answers in a sinister voice.

"For?"

"For Jeb. I have had enough of his random doings here and there and it's getting annoying for me." Max sits on his bed beside him.

"What 'random doings'?" he asks.

"Like hiring two randomly stupid teenagers to kidnap his own daughter and say it's for her own good! No offense, Fang." Fang's ego is bruised when Max said "randomly stupid."

Fang raises a hand. "None taken. What was his purpose?"

"To make me f-" Max abruptly stands up. "Why should I tell you? You wouldn't understand anyway! Bye!" She sprints out of his room.

Fang ponders for a second and almost loses mind when Max bursts into his room again. "Thanks, BTW!" Then she runs away.

Fang thinks, _What the hell was she saying? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is a confusing chapter, but I'm trying to get to the climax of the story by this week so I can end this story around mid-March. I want to start another story by then. And anyway, I'm sorry once again and RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7: Max

**Chapter 7**

**Max**

I thought Jeb was a scientist. NOT A MATCHMAKER!

Jeez. What kind of an adult would play matchmaking by kidnapping their own daughter? Though I have to admit, it's unique. But that doesn't mean I approved it!

* * *

"What's with all the flowers?" I ask Fang, when I went out to the backyard. Fang is wearing his usual clothing - except for the white t-shirt, which is really weird - and he's arranging the long picnic table.

After all the plates and silver utensils are arranged, Fang reach down under the table and pull out a basket full of different kinds of flowers. He picks up a lilac and lays it down on one of the plates.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Fang replies. I realize he's listening to his iPod and I suddenly have this urge to kick his shins.

I repeat my question.

Fang picks up an orchid and lays it down next to the plate with the lilac. "Jeb told me to. You could ask him why," he answers.

"Do you need help?" I ask nervously.

He looks at me for a second, and I can hear my heart thumping hard. "Not really. You can bring the drinks from inside."

I nod, but I don't leave yet. I watch him put a yellow tulip on the plate next to the orchid. Fang walks to the other side of the table. He picks up a sunflower and puts it on the plate across the orchid. He picks up an ivy and puts it on the plate across the lavender.

There are only two left in the basket: he puts the yellow chrysanthemum across the yellow tulip, and lastly, he puts the rhododendron on the plate which is at the head of the table.

I finally leave, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the tray with the pitchers. Mom approaches me then.

"Why are we having our lunch outside?" I ask her, clearly annoyed.

"Why not? Besides, it's nice outside," She sees Fang outside. "Ooh! He's the putting the flowers! Perfect!"

"Wait. What? Why is he putting the flowers?"

Mom just winks at me. I hate it when Mom's being secretive! She leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs. I go back outside and lay down the tray on the picnic table.

"Anything else?" I ask. When he doesn't answer, I turn my head to look at him. I see him staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Fang smirks. "Not particularly. And no, nothing else." Fang stretches and his shirt rides up, showing a bit of his abdomen. I look away. Jeez. I've been living with this guy for almost six months, and I'm still not used to him.

I turn my gaze to the woods. I find myself longing for my camp once again. Besides, it's not the first time I've been missing my camp. Summer's over, anyway. I wonder if the camp was okay. . .

"Earth to Max," I blink many times and I turn myself to the voice. Fang is looking down at me, with a worried look on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing. I'm just missing my camp. I just wish I could go back to them." I bite back my longing sigh.

Fang just pats my head. "I can relate." Then I see him smile. No, not a smirk. A _smile_. For Fang to smile, this moment must be have an impact on him. Anyway, I just cherish this moment.

"You miss something too?" I ask.

Fang shakes his head. "I wish for something." With that cryptic remark, he goes back inside and helps Dylan with the food. His smile also fades away. I pout.

* * *

"Everyone! Let's eat!" Mom yells outside and all of us go outside to the backyard. I move to the seat with the orchid on the plate but Mom pushes me to the plate with the yellow tulip. I give her an incredulous look.

Before the others can sit down, Mom raises a hand. "Stop! I tell where you all sit. Ella, you're next to Max. Dylan, next to Ella. Jeb, across Dylan. Fang, across Max. Ari, you're at the head."

Mom waits for them to sit until she sits too. She settles between Fang and Jeb. Beside me, Ella is grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooh! I got an orchid!" Ella nudges me. "You know what it means?" I shake my head no. "It means 'delicate beauty'." Ella blushes, cups the orchid, and shyly looks at Fang. "Fang, I'm flattered."

Fang smirks at her. I raise an eyebrow at him. _Say what?_

Because of Ella, Ari asks her what his flower means. Ella giggles. "It means 'beware.'" I laugh with her.

Ari glares at Fang. "What the hell, man? 'Beware'? Do I look that dangerous to you?" Dylan points his finger at Ari. He flicks it away.

Ella smiles. Mom asks what hers mean. Ella answers, "Yours mean 'adoration.'" We all nod in agreement. Mom smiles warmly at us, and pats Fang's hand.

Dylan asks, "What's mine?"

Ella turns to him. "Hm. Yours mean 'first love.'" In the corner of my right eye, I see Fang turn away suddenly, his right hand covering his mouth. I see his shoulders shaking.

Dylan furiously blushes. He angrily looks at Fang. "Hell, man! WTF!" Fang doesn't move.

Mom asks Ella, "Aren't you going to tell Max and Fang what theirs mean?" I vigorously shake my head. I clearly don't want to know what yellow tulips mean. Or whatever Fang's flower means.

But of course, Ella complies. She thinks first. "Who wants to go first?" I see Fang's finger shoot out and point at me. My jaw drops. "OK! Max first!"

Ella picks up my yellow tulip and gives me a funny look. "Hm. . . Max. . . Have you been. . ."

What? WHAT? (For someone who doesn't care what her flower means, I'm being impatient.) "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ella wiggles her eyebrows and cocks a finger at me. I lean closer and she whispers on my ear, "Yours mean 'hopelessly in love'."

I recoil away from her, as if she suddenly have some kind of highly contagious disease. I feel myself blushing.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Ella giggles. Ari and Dylan, however, are curious to know what mine was. "What did her flower mean? Come on, Ella! Tell us!" Ella shakes her head at them. I see Jeb and Mom grinning.

WHAT THE FUCK?

Ella claps her hands. "OK! Fang's turn!" At that, Ari and Dylan cheer loudly. Confession: I'm excited to know too. Fang removes his hand and looks at her.

Ella reaches out and takes his yellow chrysanthemum. Ella doesn't smile, in fact she has a serious look on her face. Don't tell me -

She leaves her seat and goes beside Fang and whispers on his ear. Surprisingly, he smiles. AGAIN. He miracurously smiles! His dark eyes met mine. I feel my neck getting hot. I reluctantly turn my face away.

Ella goes back to her seat and returns to her cheery and energetic self. "Let's eat!"

Yeah, let's.

* * *

I find myself waking up in the middle of the night, walking to Fang's room, letting myself in, and shaking him.

Fang slowly sits up and says groggily, "What, Dylan? It's. . . Whatever the time is, it's still too early to outside and play." _Play? Play what? _

"It's Max."

"HOLY SHI-" I clamp my hand to his mouth. I slap him awake. His eyes widen in pain.

"Don't scream. Or else," I wait for some kind of reply from him, but he doesn't give me any. "If I remove my hand, willl you promise you won't scream like a little girl and wake up everyone in this house?" He nods weakly.

I reluctantly remove my hand; he doesn't scream. I sigh in relief. He sits up completely and ruffles his dark hair. He yawns.

I kneel on the side of his bed and look up at him. "I need a favor."

"And this favor can't wait in the morning because?"

"It's important and possibly life-changing?"

"Unless it has something to do with ridding the Earth with contradictions and pests - namely Dylan -, I won't do it." He starts to lay back down on his bed, but I grab him upright.

"Please? A thousand pleases?" I almost choke just saying the word twice.

Fang lets out a long breath. "What is it?"

"Let's go to the woods." I clap my hands together and pleadingly look up at him.

"You want to elope? Because -"

I blush. "I suggested no such thing! I said -"

Fang interrupts. "But you implied. That means -"

"Shut up! I didn't mean it that way!" I hiss angrily. Thank God for the darkness.

Then I see him smirk. "Kidding. Though the thought may seem appealing, I would never do it."

I punch his shoulder.

"Ow! Why are we going to the woods?" He asks me while rubbing his shoulder.

"I wanna go back home."

He looks confused. "This is your home."

"Uh. . . Not exactly. I haven't been back here since I was. . . Well, it's been a while."

Fang tilts his head to the side. "And where is 'home'?"

"Arizona."

"We're in Washington. And what are we going to use as transportation?"

"How about -"

Fang is already shaking his head. "Horses would be obvious once we get to Arizona."

"A train, then. That would be easier."

"Why do you want to leave?"

I just stare at him. "This house never felt like home to me."

"How you continue to amaze is beyond me."

How am I supposed to say something to that? "Is that yes?"

I see him smirk. "Sure. It's gonna be an interesting adventure."

"But first, we have to figure out how to leave this place inconspicuously."

Then he grins. Somehow, he's more. . . handsome when he's grinning. He doesn't usually smile or grin, but seeing him grinning, it makes me think he's not that bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8: Fang

**A/N: Finally, the much-awaited chapter is here! The second to the last chapter of this story! YES!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Fang**

Honestly, it was like going back in time. Instead of taking Max, I was giving her back.

_Let her go. I should let her go. Leave the past and live the present. _Those were my thoughts during that trip. And I really should let her go. It's not good to keep her with me. Like that saying, "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, you deserve it. If it doesn't, it wasn't meant to be."

It hurt. It still does. Nothing good ever comes out when you sneak out at night and leave a token as a goodbye. Which I did to Max. She must be hating me right now. Not that I blame her.

So what really did happen? You must be asking that. Even I question it.

* * *

It only took hours to get from Washington to Arizona. Then another two hours by bus to get to Mesa, Arizona.

Max's face was of excitement and relief. She really wanted to be here in Mesa. Maybe I did get a little jealous because of her mom. I never knew mine, you know.

"I want to surprise them," she said, her voice was full of elation. I could only say yes to her. It was hard not to say no when it was my first time seeing that kind of look in her face. And I wanted see that look more often.

I don't mean to offense Max or anything, but her surprise was not a surprise at all. See, Dr. M's house is a kinda like a California bungalow house. You know, when you stand in front of the house, the front door is in the middle with a rather large window in each side of the door. And the windows don't happen to have curtains or window blinds. So of course the people inside the house would see who was outside perfectly.

Before she could push the doorbell, the door opened and Ella hugged her right away. Dr. M was hanging back and holding the door. Behind her, Ari had his arms crossed and leaning against the wooden stair railings. Even though his face was scowling, I could feel that he wanted to hug Max too.

And I, as usual, just stood there and watched the interesting family "reunion." This family just saw each other last Christmas! I had no right to voice my complaints, however.

Ella finally pulled back and wiped her tears. Max smiled like a sister who loves her younger sibling would. My heart started beating faster. I rarely saw that smile.

I turned my head away and met Ari's stare. Ari blinked and looked away. He must have seen the way I looked at Max. Every person I know probably know how I feel about Max except Max herself.

Ella told us to come in and I followed behind Max. After Ella, Dr. M attacked Max and Max started to burst into tears. Could this family get any weirder? I almost rolled my eyes upward.

After a few minutes of crying, hugging, and wiping each other's snot, Ari gave Max a simple pat on the shoulder and stood beside me. I looked down at him. I felt like hugging him for being such a man. But you know I don't hug people. I turned back to the three women smiling at each other.

"Why did you bring her here?" The voice beside me asked.

"She wanted to be here."

I felt Ari's stare at me. "You do whatever she wants?"

I looked at him. "You'd the same."

Ari shook his head. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

But he avoided my question. Instead he answered with a question. "You wanna know why?" I didn't say anything. He continued, "Because she's Max. She hates people who give her whatever she wants."

_True_. "She hates me, then."

This time, Ari grinned. "You're not even close. And Dylan said you're smart."

He laughed all the way up the stairs.

_What?_

* * *

I knew Dr. M would want to know why we were here the minute she finished with Max. She practically grilled with me her questions. Oh, the typical questions most fathers ask like, "Did you do something to her?", "Did you touch her?", "Is she hurt?", "You two didn't do anything, did you?", and "Why is she here?".

(I can't even touch Max even if I wanted to! She's like one of those paintings by famous painters. She's like Mona Lisa.)

Dr. M really is exceptional. Most of my answers were No. The only question I had to explain was the "Why is she here" question. Actually, now that I think about it, Max answered that question. She said the same reason that persuaded me to bring her here in Mesa.

When Max asked if she could stay here in her mother's house, all three agreed. Ella suggested that I could stay too. Almost immediately, I wanted to say yes. My heart wanted to.

But my conscience was saying to me no. Even if I did say no, Max was sitting beside me. I couldn't say no to her. What with those brown eyes of hers did to me; it was impossible. I nodded yes.

Then Max smiled gratefullly. She hugged me too. _Oh, God, _I thought. _Please don't let her hear my heart. _I was pressed so tightly to her that I knew she could feel my heart beat. I awkwardly patted her back instead of hugging her back.

Ella gave me two thumbs up and Dr. M just nodded in return. Ari laughed. I thought maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing. I thought the next two weeks will become somewhat like freedom.

Those two weeks became hell.

* * *

Whoever thought that living together with the person you love would be the best thing ever? I suffered rather than be relaxed because Max and I weren't the only ones living in that house. But to me it felt like we were the only ones there.

That made it awkward for me. I wasn't good with one-in-one talk. Do you know how I felt when Max came to my room, begging me to take her to Arizona, that time? I wasn't thinking straight then. All I could think was _There's a girl in my room. There's a girl in my room. Girlgirlgirlgirlgirl. _I never brought a girl in my room, much less a girl visiting it.

I was normal the first three days. Then it got weird when the morning of the fourth day happened.

It was around 4:37 in the morning. I went downstairs to the kitchen because I was thirsty. I was only wearing boxers then. (It was Arizona! Do you know how hot it gets?)

Every square foot of the house was hardwood floor. Except the bathrooms. Those had tiles. Anyway, as I went down the stairs, you would think the stairs would creak. It didn't. My steps didn't make any sound. (That's why Dylan told me I'd make a good CIA agent. I agreed, of course.)

I was too busy staring at the fridge that I didn't see that there was a person tying their shoes facing the door to the garage. And they didn't make a sound.

I thought I was alone, so I went ahead and opened the fridge. I took out a cold water bottle, twisted it open, and gulped down the entire half liter of water inside the bottle. Then came the scream.

I ended up spitting out the water, instead of swallowing it. Oh, I did swallow some. The swallowed water went on the wrong pipe and splashed out onto the hardwood floor.

I was still coughing when I saw the person. It was Max. She had a mix of horror and confusion look on her face. I played it cool, as if I didn't just choke on her seconds ago.

Leaning a hand against the opened door of the fridge, I tried playing it cool. Because of my weight, the door slid close and I ended up in a bend position, my vision of Max became sideways.

"'Sup," I said, without straightening up.

Max turned her head the other way and covered her mouth. She was laughing because her shoulders were shaking. Only then did I notice what she was wearing. She was going for a run, so she wore a black sports bra, blue athletic shorts, her Pumas, her wavy long hair in a high ponytail and a strap around her upper right arm has her iPod.

_I'm in trouble._ Max finally couldn't contain her laughter and bursted out her laughter. She doubled over and pointed at me. I could feel my ears getting hotter. It's like fire broke out in my ears.

I straightened myself and found out my chest was wet. _How embarrassing. _Max composed herself, but she kept biting her lip to keep from laughing. I stood in front of her and looked at her dead in the eye.

I saw myself in her eyes. My dark hair was mussed, the tips dripping water, my chest damp, and my boxers soaking wet. God, it's like I took a shower in the kitchen.

"We will not speak of this ever again," I said in low tone.

Max nodded. "Sure. Never again."

I nodded too. I went past her and went back upstairs.

I so wanted to kiss her then.

* * *

There were other awkward moments after that. One involved mayonnaise and ham. One moment happened while I was in the bathroom. I don't need to elaborate further on that. You can imagine what happened.

On the fourteenth day, they came. Ratchet, Star, Kate, and Holden came. They're my gang.

We had a signal when we have to say we have to go. Kate is always the one who makes that signal.

So around noon, Kate came. She rang on the doorbell and Ella went to get it. It must have been so long because Kate's used-to-be waist-length black hair became chin-length pixie cut. Still pretty enough to be a supermodel.

"Hello!" Kate said with a smile. I saw Ella smile back. "I'm from the local fresh market and I want to know if you're interested in buying fresh apples today." Kate showed a basket of fresh apples beside her.

Ella looked at me for help. I shrugged. Ella turned back to Kate. "Sure. I was thinking of making apple pie for dinner tonight."

Kate clapped her hands. "Perfect!"

Ella held a finger to Kate. "Wait a sec. I'll go get my wallet."

"Take your time!"

That left me with Kate. I rose one brow at her. A corner of her lips lifted in return. With her right hand, Kate fixed her short hair. This was the signal. I looked past her and saw an old Ford pick-up truck parked just across the road. Ratchet was in the driver's seat and the others were in the back, eating apples. How fitting.

I looked at Kate again and she nodded. Finally Ella came back with her wallet and paid for the whole basket.

"Thank you so much! It's good making business with you!" Kate left the porch with the money and crossed the street. She climbed on the back of the truck and waved at us before the truck drove away.

We waved as the truck turned right and disappeared.

Ella walked to the kitchen and began washing the apples.

I continued standing there, staring at the place where the truck was. Someone tapped me in the shoulder and I turned. I looked into Max's brown eyes.

"What are you doing there?"

"Staring at the tree."

She narrowed her eyes. "You know you're weird, right?"

I snorted. She shook her head and joined Ella in the kitchen.

"Max," I called out after out.

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah? Were you going to say something?"

_I'm leaving. I'll never see you again._

I shook my head. She rose her eyebrows in suspicion and went back to Ella.

* * *

That night, there was a note stuck in the bottom of my window. I took it out and unfolded it. I read the content.

_Fang,_

_EUROPE, baby! Are you ready? Meet us at 1:36 in the nearest Mickey D's._

_-R_

I folded the paper again before snickering. _That fast? They wanted to leave that early? _I thought. _Fine. Let's do this._

The next ten minutes were a blur. I packed my clothes in five, made my bed in two, and shaved in three. I was ready. Taking a yellow chrysanthemum from the glass vase on top of the dresser, I left my room and entered Max's.

Laying the flower on top of her desk, I wrote a note to her. After that, I touched her cheek and - I couldn't help it - kissed her lips.

I didn't want to go. But I had to. I left her room, taking in her sleeping form and left.

The trickiest part about sneaking out is where to sneak out. People think the front door is always the bad exit. They're right. The back door has always been my favorite.

See, the funny thing about Max's house was that they never lock their back door. Which was an advantage for me. I pushed the door open, and because of the wind, it closed on its own.

Now for the back yard. When I was all alone in the house one day, I realtered their back fence. Walking to the left corner of the fence, I tapped three times on the top of the wood and felt it give. I smiled and pushed. It opened like a gate.

I went out the gate and it closed behind me. I could see the road a few feet from me. I walked and before I could step on the road, I looked behind me and waved at Ari, who was watching me all the time. He quickly hid. I smirked and went to the road.

Putting my head phones on and heard The Afters singing, I walked seven blocks before turning right and saw the all-too-familiar M sign. In one of the windows, I saw Star choking a Big Mac.

I reached the store and pushed open the door. The smell of grease brought back memories.

Pushing next to Ratchet, I took one of Holden's fries and chewed on it.

Ratchet wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The others looked at me with their staring eyes. I looked at them.

"Let's go."

_I'm never coming back. I'll never see her again_.

* * *

**A/N: Technically, this is the last chapter. The last chapter is going to be a short epilogue. Really short. Thanks for everyone! Please await the sequel of Once Upon A Glance next week! RnR?**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Truthfully, I wasn't expecting a lot of people to read my very first Eggy one-shot. But it received 105 hits and 87 visitors (according to my Traffic Stats) and let me tell you, those are awesome numbers. I know I still have to work on my one-shot writing skills and thank you for the three people who reviewed my one-shot. Thank you so much! And I'm sorry if this epilogue came almost a year too late. Here it is anyway!**

* * *

_One year later _

_The following conversation is a long-distance phone call from Fang, who is in Amsterdam._

**Fang: **_(murmurs) _A year has passed. God, I shouldn't even be doing this. What if she doesn't pick up? Would she even recognized me? Will she yell and curse at me? What am I doing standing in this phone booth, anyway? Why am I doing this? This is so wrong in so many levels. _(picks up the phone and dials Max's home phone number)_

**Ella: **_(picks up after the second ring)_ Hello, random person who I might or might know.

**Fang: **_(gulps and takes a deep breath)_ It's me.

**Ella: **_(silent)_ Wait for just one moment.

_A sudden squeal erupts from the other line and Fang pulls the phone away from his ear._

**Ella: **_(breathless)_ Holy shit! It's you! Where have you been? Wait, wait. Don't answer that because I might just break down crying right now. On the other hand, tell me!

**Fang: **_(snickers)_ I'm in Amsterdam right now.

**Ella: **_(squeals again)_ Is it as scandalous as people say it is there? It must have been a dream... _(sighs)_ Anyhoo, what's up?

**Fang:** Uh, is Max there?

**Ella:** Oh... She's not here. Do you want me-

**Fang**: No, no. It's okay.

**Ella:** Are you sure? I mean, I can-

**Fang:** It's okay. Please don't mention I called.

**Ella:** But, Fang. Wouldn't you like her to know? That you called, I mean.

**Fang:** No. It's nice hearing you again.

**Ella:** You too. Call again?

**Fang:** _(smiles)_ Sure.

**Ella:** You promised! I recorded you saying it! You will call, Fang, okay? Bye!

**Fang:** Yeah. _(hangs up)_

* * *

**Fang**

There are a lot of ways to say "I'm sorry". You could compose a piece, draw a symbolic painting, write a poem; the possibilities are endless.

However just verbally saying "I'm sorry" is sometimes the hardest and most painful. But it has the most impact because it's sincere. It's the truth.

I hate people who say "I'm sorry" every time they do something "bad." Like when someone bumps into them but the victim says "Sorry" instead of the person who did the damage. I hate them. They're just showing that they don't care about the pain other people has given them.

Courage? I think not. Courage is for men like Napolean Bonaparte. Those people who go around and say "Sorry" everywhere? Bullshit.

Fine. Go ahead and say "Sorry." Let people hurt you.

Do I sound cynical? I think I've been this way since I left Max a year ago. And all I've wanted to do is say "I'm sorry."

Love is a bitch. Seriously.

* * *

**Max**

He left me a note. That was it. And his yellow chrysanthemum? Wilted, brown, and crying to be resurrected.

I looked up what yellow chrysanthemum means. It signifies "delicate love." Very fitting of Fang because he left a day after that and the flower started wilting with him.

The note?

_I was the one who coldly left you. I was the one who took you away only to let you go. Sorry, knowing it'll leave you a scar somewhere._

_Don't forget me just yet. Don't forgive me just yet._

_This delicate love of mine; don't let it go just yet._

_Hey, stop crying. You are your most beautiful when you smile. Though I might never see it again, keep smiling, Maximum Ride._

_Life is a crooked journey. Keep riding along. I'll be with you._

He's so poetic. He left me behind a letter of bullshit. I wanted to tear it apart. Oh, I wanted to.

But I can't. It's from him. Anything from him I have to treasure.

So I kept riding along, despite knowing he's not with me.

* * *

I received an anonymous e-mail an hour ago. The e-mail address was a bunch of numbers and there wasn't any subject. I still haven't opened it because I'm scared.

I clicked on it and the message popped out.

_I shouldn't call you because you'll be shaken again. I tried to stop myself but it's no use. Without knowing, I'm looking for you again._

Oh, shit.

He didn't even sign it with his name but I know it's from him. Who else can be that poetic and romantic?

I wrote back.

* * *

It's been a week since I received his anonymous e-mail. I didn't say his name in any of my e-mails because what if it wasn't actually him? What if it was some pedophile lurking for his next victim from the other side of the world?

I couldn't risk it.

We've been exchanging e-mails since. It's like all my pent-up anger just up and disappeared when I read his e-mail.

_Do you have skype? What's your username?_

Shit. He wants to see my face. My response is quick and obvious.

* * *

I waited after my family fell asleep before logging in to my Skype account and settling in the middle of my bed. For sure, I had three missed video calls. VIDEO calls.

Before I even knew it, my heart started speeding up and I was shivering. I clicked on the button and my heart stopped when I saw the name.

It's him. Fang just called me.

I was going to call him when his call popped up. I was frozen for a second before I answered his call.

My heart stopped when I saw his face. His dark hair was shorter and was styled so his bangs were off his face and spiked and tilted to the right. And he was wearing hipster glasses. Why?

He was also sporting a day's old worth of stubble, but despite that, he looked the same. The same cheekbones, the same mischievous eyes, and that smirk.

I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said first, his deep voice resonating in my heart. The same. Everything about him was the same. Was I?

He continued with that amazing voice of his. "I'm sorry and I don't care if I have to repeat it over and over just to get you to forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you. Forgive me for not calling you. But I-"

I hiccuped and my vision blurred. I quickly wiped the tears and tried to listen to him.

I saw worry shining in his dark eyes. "Max, love, are you okay?"

"Me? Okay? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I almost yelled to the camera. I felt snot running from my nostrils so I grabbed one of my pillows and absently wiped my nose and face. "YOU, WHO LEFT ME, HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK THAT!"

I watched his beautiful lips spread into one of his award-winning smiles. I hate my heart for reacting loudly to it.

"Nice to know you still have emotions," he said, crossing his (muscled) forearms and leaned back against his chair.

I also started to laugh but I kept it in. "I wouldn't be this lovesick and miserable if you didn't leave. Why did you have to leave?"

His smile fell and he leaned closer to the camera. "I want to touch you so badly... But I'm scared you'll fall apart if I stayed."

I shook my head. "Why? Why would you think that? Don't you know me?"

He nodded. "I do. Why did you have to love such a shitty person like me?"

I smiled. "How are you so sure that I love you?"

He smirked and his dark eyes twinkled. "Don't you though, Max?"

He shaped my name with those lips. I curled my hands into fists knowing I can't reach out and touch him. I want to feel his roughened handsome face, his soft lips, his smooth skin; everything. I want to touch everything.

I pouted. "No, I don't because you left. It's your fault."

He nodded. "I still want you. I didn't want to leave but I was scared. So scared of loving. I'm sorry."

I shook my head vigorously. "Stop saying 'I'm sorry'. No amount of sorries is going to make me change my mind to forgive you."

"How then? How can I make you forgive me?" His voice suddenly dropped into a hoarse whisper.

I want to touch him so much. "We can't go back to last year and I can't stand you leaving me."

He looked at the camera, at me. All I could were sadness and so much guilt and love that my heart ached just looking at him. "Can we try again? Can we love again? I know it's no use but I want you to still look at me the way you're looking at me now."

I reached out my hand to my webcam. "After seeing you, I think I'm transforming into a lovesick teenager. Fix it."

He also reached his hand to the camera. "Gladly. Now is actually a perfect time to kiss you but I literally can't and it would be awkward if we do it on camera."

"Won't you come home?"

"'Home'? It's been a long time since I heard that word."

"Home, Fang. To me. Won't you?"

"Now, how can I say no to that?"

I bit down my lower lip and pulled back my hand. "I hate you so much."

Fang smirked and covered it with the back of his hand. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: That's a happy ending, right? Hopefully that satiated your "hunger". Anyway, please read my newest one-shots because I so want to improve on my writing skills and I don't have enough reviews to tell me that. Won't you read them? RnR?**


End file.
